Across The Street
by WookieCookie
Summary: Juri is oblivious to her situation, but she enjoys every minute of their talk about the beautiful boy across the street. AU HarukaxZero Un-betaed


**X_X**

"Aren't you going to order anything?" Juri blinked a steel spoon in her hand. Haruka said he wanted to meet her at Wookie'eh café; other than that, he didn't tell her anything else. For what the reason was, she had yet to know.

"No."

Juri noticed her friend and the way his eyes glistened. He seemed to be in the state that she would like to call, _longing_ and _adoration_. She followed his line of gaze, wondering what had caught the man's interest. He was looking at someone across the street, outside the flower shop. Through the glass window, Juri could see a young boy with silver hair, wearing a blue apron with Doraemon's face interlaced in front of it.

The boy looked young, probably around seventeen or maybe eighteen. The word good-looking couldn't be used to describe the boy. _Beautiful_. Yes, the word fit the young teen perfectly. He was beautiful.

"Did you see that boy? He's beautiful." Haruka said with a sigh, the spark of adoration in his eyes grew deeper. He didn't order anything to eat not because he wasn't hungry, it because he'd rather admiring the florist from afar. Juri finished her strawberry ice cream, licking her lips before she gave the man's a disbelief look.

_Don't tell me -_ he wanted her to come to this cafe just so he could talk about a boy that he didn't even know?

"Well yes...he is. But he's probably already taken." She chuckled. Yet Haruka's face stayed the same, not a thing change about his expression. Still the same loving gaze.

"Yeah, I think his lover loves him more than anything. He's his lover most valuable treasure." The auburn-haired man winked at her. He looked rather amused now, as if he was enjoying the moment.

"Uh-huh." Juri clamped his mouth to muffle a snicker, "I bet he loves his lover more than anything too."

"And it makes his lover the happiest person ever live."

She raised a brow. There was a little hint of sadness in Haruka's voice. Maybe it was because of the boy but she didn't know why he'd feel like that on some unknown stranger. It wasn't like - oh...her eyes widened, _oh! _Juri slowly turned her head to face her friend, making sure the latter wouldn't notice her. Haruka must have harbored a feeling toward the boy. The reason why he was a bit depressed, perhaps he knew there was no way the boy would accept his affection.

Juri let out a defeated sigh.

"Erm...do you think he'll last forever with his lover?" It was funny; they were talking about the beautiful boy as if he really had a lover. Maybe he did, who knew right? She was only trying to change subject anyway.

"Of course they will. I assure you, even if he wants to end their relationship, his lover won't let him go." Haruka yawned, but still focused on the boy.

"Huh?" She quirked a curious brow. "Why?"

"_Because_ he loves him more to fight for him and his affection rather than to let him go."

"I didn't know you're a tacky guy." She said bluntly. Haruka laughed at himself, not at his friend.

After the boy finished attending to the clients' request, he bowed at them and entered the shop. Just when he was about to go in, the florist stopped on his track as his gaze wandered to the shop, wandered to them both or to be more precise, to Haruka.

A soft grace adorned the boy's lips. He lifted his arm and waved at the man sitting next to her. Haruka smiled, a smile that Juri had never seen before, it was full of love and protectiveness and it was directed at the beautiful stranger. The boy muttered something under his breath, a faint whisper that was very close to _I love you_.

And with that, he entered the shop. Haruka was grinning like an idiot.

"Don't you think my Zero is such a sweetheart?" He once again, winked playfully at her. He almost laughed at Juri's confused face. It took minutes for her to realize the truth. That stranger, the beautiful boy, he was Haruka's lover.

"...I've always knew you like men."

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

**Requested by ben4kevin**


End file.
